Physical: A Quitt Songfic
by TheCatEyedLady
Summary: When unusually warm weather pushes Quinn's hormones out of control, she ends up realising several things. One, she really wants to kiss Brittany, two she finds out why and three rediscovers something she thought gone. Set to the song "physical". Smut.


_I'm saying all the things that I know you'll like_

_Making good conversation_

_I gotta handle you just right_

_You know what I mean_

_I took you to an intimate restaurant_

_Then to a suggestive movie_

_There's nothing left to talk about_

_Unless it's horizontally_

Her eyes were so blue, so _bright _with animation as she talked about the movie enthusiastically. And while Quinn normally paid attention to what she said, if only because she was secretly fascinated with what constantly came out of Brittany's mouth, she was having trouble focusing today. It was unusually hot but the AC wasn't yet up and running, it was only mid April after all.

"... Quinn?"

The shorter blonde shook her head distractedly, only half coming back to reality.

"Uh, sorry, yeah. I'm glad we rented it too."

Brittany's eyes sparkled and she took an other sip of her cola. A drop of the drink pearled off her lip and at that point, Quinn knew that whatever devil's wind was blowing today had taken full possession of her body and mind. She leaned over to Brittany, the couch shifting under them as she caught a taste of the sugary drink right off the rosy, finely sculpted lips.

_Let's get physical, physical_

_I wanna get physical_

_Let's get into physical_

_Let me hear your body talk, your body talk_

_Let me hear your body talk_

The blue eyes widened in surprise before clouding up with arousal and the taller girl nearly spilled her drink as she flailed blindly to settle it down on the coffee table. Her mouth parted slightly open and her hands, now freed, flew to Quinn's waist and tangled in her voluminous, wavy blond hair. The once head cheerleader arched her back in to the touch ever so lightly and sucked on Brittany's lower lip, holding either side of her face as she swung one leg over her lap, straddling her friend with a breathy moan. Was she even pretending to show some restraint anymore? Probably not. Not that the lighter blonde seemed to mind if the little whimpers she was hearing were any indicator.

Brittany's fingers loosened their grip on the shorter girl's hair before sliding through it sensually, lightly tracing her back as she made her way down to grab that amazing ass she'd always ogled when given the chance, but never touched. The response was immediate and Quinn ground her hips down against the dancer's with more vigor than she'd intended but she didn't stop or apologise, instead opening her mouth wider to allow her partner's tongue to trace her reddened, pouty lips.

_I've been patient, I've been good_

_Tried to keep my hands on the table_

_It's gettin' hard this holdin' back_

_If you know what I mean_

Quinn broke the kiss for a moment, still holding either side of Brittany's face as she peered in to those lust-veiled pools of cerulean. She's sure her own eyes had grown dark and greener as she imagines they are when she's excited. Something flickered in the blue eyes, picking up on the wild desire in the hazel orbs gazing right back at them. Neither of them said anything and by now, the youngest Fabray daughter could feel her heart beating in her chest so hard she was under the impression the air could not get in to her lungs.

She took a deep but jerky breath causing her gold cross to bounce off her chest, reminding her of it's existence, and suddenly her muscles stiffened. The darker blonde shifted ever so lightly almost as if her last bit of sanity screamed at her to pull away while it was still time. _What was she doing! _Her eyes dropped to Brittany's lips, instantly recreating in her mind the soft, sweet, delicious feeling of her mouth pressed against them. And while a part of her thought she should be questioning her choices, the rest pointed out to her that kissing had never felt this good with Puck or Finn or even Sam's pillowy lips. Her heart raced faster, which she hadn't thought possible, her gaze leveling up again with the other girl's. _It felt so right_. Shouldn't it have somehow felt wrong? At least a little bit? Isn't that what "I kissed A Girl" was about? She swallowed hard, trying to steady her now rapidly spinning mind.

Sensing this, Brittany's hands moved up under Quinn's shirt, scratching her lower back lightly before rubbing it in a comforting manner. Burying her face in the smaller girl's neck she hummed a few notes before mumbling in to her skin.

"Its okay, Quinn. You don't have to be scared. Its me, Brittany."

The simultaneous simplicity and depth of that statement hit her like a freight train. It was the truth. This was _Brittany_. Her muscles slackened and she sunk on to the taller girl's lap further, tangling her fingers in her hair, relaxing without wanting to let go. Of what? She wasn't quite sure, but she held on anyway.

_I'm sure you'll understand my point of view_

_We know each other mentally_

_You gotta know that you're bringin' out _

_The animal in me_

Brittany's small elegant lips pecked the nook of her neck and the muscles there twitched slightly, eager for more. She whispered again, her voice quiet.

"We can stop, if you want... We... I, it doesn't have to mean anything if we go forward."

Her voice sounded unbelievably sad and Quinn found herself gently forcing the other girl's face upwards, trying to get her to meet her gaze, but the blue eyes remained avoiding. Santana always wanted to avoid eye contact, and she'd grown a little scared of what would happen when she did make eye contact with someone in these kinds of situations.

"Brittany, look at me. Please."

The lighter blonde finally shifted her eyes to interlock with the jade-like gems that were intently focused on her. She was a little startled by what she saw. _You mean the world to me._ And while there was still a bit of apprehension, of fear in her eyes, the core sentiment was sincere. Brittany had remained the one constant in her life pre, post and during her pregnancy. Even if Santana and herself had been closer, they had always had an explosive friendship. Santana had clawed at her on more than one occasion and she was admittedly no better. But Brittany? Brittany visited her against Sue _and _Santana's requests. She stayed her friend, even if in a small manner. She was important. She meant something. But most importantly it was _mutual._ And while Quinn was mostly only realising this now, it didn't make it any less significant.

"It will always mean something. Even if... you don't want it to."

"But San said its only fun and games and it doesn't really count."

"Sometimes San is afraid of the truth. She just wants to protect you both... But she doesn't always realise what the best way to do it is."

The blue eyed girl wasn't exactly sure what the darker blonde was referring but she had an idea. Deep inside her heart she already knew.

"I... y-you matter Britt. You count." _And especially to me. More than you will ever know._

_Really? _The sparkling sapphires seemed to ask. Suddenly Quinn was all too aware of the heat radiating from between her legs. She swallowed hard and nodded to the silent question before capturing Brittany's lips in to a passionate, open-mouthed kiss and letting her hand drop to her chest, palming, a bit hesitantly, the other girl's breast. The moan she felt vibrate in to her mouth was encouraging and she proceeded to knead it more assertively. She wasn't really good with wording feelings, but she knew at this point that her body had the exact vocabulary needed to communicate what she wanted to say to her loyal friend.

_Let's get physical, physical_

_I wanna get physical_

_Let's get into physical_

_Let me hear your body talk, your body talk_

_Let me hear your body talk_

Quinn was amazed at the lightness and delicateness of Brittany's otherwise strong hands whenever they made contact with her skin. Shivers ran up and down her spine as she felt the slender fingers trace up her back and unclasp her bra beneath her shirt. She gasped in to the kiss when her rib cage distended with sudden freedom. Breaking the kiss, she pulled both garments off and over her head her torso now completely nude and in full view to hungry blue eyes. The glint of the gold cross at the base of her neck caught Brittany's attention and she kissed the newly exposed skin. Having grown self conscious ever since her pregnancy, the once head cheerleader involuntarily dropped her arms a little squeezing her own sides. This didn't go unnoticed by the taller girl who kiss her way down in to the valley of her breasts, he fingers lightly sliding along the dampened skin of her body until they rested over Quinn's lower abdomen. Pressing against it gently she looked up in to the hazel eyes, currently fissured with insecurity, and smiled adoringly.

"You're beautiful."

The innocence and purity of that statement nearly brought tears to the smaller girl who's arms relaxed away from her body, cupping Brittany's face one more, pulling her up in to a fervent but emotional kiss. _I adore you. _She put up no resistance when the stronger girl began to push her back down on the couch, never letting go of her lips. Her mouth relaxed further, opening up a little more as she allowed her tongue to explore.

_Let's get physical, physical_

_I wanna get physical_

_Let's get into physical_

_Let me hear your body talk, your body talk_

_Let me hear your body talk_

Brittany sucked very softly on the tip of the adventurous tongue and getting bolder allowed a hand to go palm one of the full, swollen breasts. Quinn whimpered loudly through the kiss, having not realised how badly they were aching until they were touched. The taller blonde kneaded it for a bit, enjoying how much it made her partner squirm, until she started thumbing it gently. Quivering, the hazel eyes snapped shut and she broke the kiss, throwing her head back to moan loudly. How could it ever be wrong, when being touched like this felt so good? Not that she particularly want to dwell on it, but her train of thought was completely derailed when the sensation of the soft, tender lips closing around her other nipple ripped through her body like a shockwave. Her fingers tangled in to the light blond hair as she mewled and arched her back up in to Brittany. _More_. Breathing grew shallow and one of her legs rose, her strong thigh curling around the taller girl's waist.

Her tongue flicked over the achingly hard bud, without interrupting the suckling motion which was apparently doing absolute wonders for Quinn. Her pants suddenly felt very uncomfortable as the increasingly frequent cries of pleasure rang in to her ears. Unable to bear it any longer, Brittany let go of the breast with a pop and rose in the air, removing her shirt and her bra in a single, swift motion. Although the girl beneath her initially whined with discontent, her breath was taken away by the sight of the gracefully lean body hovering over her. Taut abs melded gracefully in to a wonderfully sculpted chest, while the swan-like neck stretched down towards her, bringing their faces closer.

Quinn hesitated for a second before reaching over with a timid hand, brushing her palm over the perky tits offered to her, cupping them in turn, softly, feeling the nipples harden further under her touch and soliciting an appreciative sigh from her partner. Now bolder, she reached up to kiss the corner of Brittany's jaw before pecking her throat and latching herself to her pulse, as she began squeezing her chest. _You're important to me._

_Let's get physical, physical_

_I wanna get physical_

_Let's get into physical_

_Let me hear your body talk, your body talk_

_Let me hear your body talk_

Neither was quite sure how they'd gotten there, but they were now fully undressed, lying on their sides facing each other, and kissing each other, with less urgency than before but a well established languor. Their hands explored each other's bodies; Brittany with grace and assurance, Quinn's with wonder and hesitation. _I'm scared, but I trust you._ The lighter blonde ghosted over the other girl's collarbone, her chest -toying gently with the gold cross on her way down-, her beautiful breasts, her stomach, her waist... Up until she rested them on her hips gently rubbing them and although the space between their two bodies was already limited, the smaller girl moved in closer, in to the touch shivering lightly as she did so. The hand dropped to the top of her thigh, massaging the well developed muscles there. There was a pause and then, Brittany was slightly startled when a small, feminine hand took hers and guided it down between a pair of lovely, filled out thighs. _I want this. I want you._

Hips bucked forward and Quinn broke the kiss, pressing her forehead against the taller girl's, lashes low over her eyes, without closing them. Fingers moved around, tickling her swollen, slick flesh, as if getting acquainted with her personal shapes. Her breath hitched and she reached for the other girl's buttocks with one hand and a strong, athletic shoulder with the other, steadying herself. She let out a high pitched moan when she felt herself penetrated, whispering Brittany's name in doing so. The flame that'd been crackling in her lower-abdomen grew in to full blown fire and electricity coursed through her spine, spreading out to the rest of her body. Her nails dug in to damp, pale skin and sweat began to bead at her crown and along her back. _You're wonderful_.

Soon enough the darker blonde became frantic, rolling her hips, her eyes fluttering open and closed, peering in to the darkened, lust-filled sapphires before finally burying her face in the elegant, statuesque neck, kissing it when she wasn't catching her breath. Her partner whimpered with her when she felt the vibrations against her skin and seeing that Quinn was slowly beginning to let go, curled the fingers inside of her, feeling for a very specific spot deep within her. It didn't take long for her to hit it and when she did, the other girl saw stars as she screamed out her name. Her hips ground and pumped against her hand at such a rapid pace it were as if she'd been possessed. And then it happened. The shorter girl hit her peak, all of her muscles clenching with a force she never knew she had as fireworks went off inside her body and thundered through her nervous system. It took her a moment for her head to steady enough so that she could hold Brittany's face between her hands again and kiss, in a gentle but assertive, sweet, tender way. The second most loving kiss she'd ever given, second only to the one she'd laid on Beth's forehead. _Thank you for caring._

_Let's get animal, animal_

_I wanna get animal_

_Let's get into animal_

_Let me hear your body talk_

_Let me hear your body talk_

Although her heartbeat hadn't yet steadied, she was more than eager to return the favour. And while she was admittedly a bit clumsy, she was all but filled with good intentions and her confidence and desire to please touched Brittany more than she could express. The golden blonde hair was tangled and sexier than ever and the blue-eyed girl couldn't help but ruffle it further in an encouraging manner. She shifted her leg to allow better access to her partner's brave and willing hand. "Quinn..." her voice was raspy with surprise when she felt a thumb toying with her little bundle of nerves and she moaned approvingly when she felt two fingers. With her other hand she tentatively pinched one of the hardened bright pink nipples, soliciting a long moan.

Chills of pleasure ran up and down her body, not generally used to having so much attention paid to her by her partners... Pressing her lips in to a deep kiss in which she moaned in a continuous manner, due to the smaller blonde having found a steady rhythm that made her hips sway with delight, she tightened her grip in the wild hair and on the dampened nape of her neck. _Do I really matter that much to you? _

The storm in her lower body was building up fast as indicated by her breathy moans and while she felt herself near the edge, she was suddenly overcome with an old fear, and, snapping her eyes open sought out Quinn's gaze who seemed startled by this fact but did not look away or encourage her to cover her pools of cerulean. _I need to know you're really here. _Tears of gratitude welled up in her eyes and they rolled off her cheeks as the ultimate wave crashed over her, rippling through her body with the force of a hurricane. The foggy lust in her eyes cleared up, and she looked deep in to the greenish hazel gems facing her, fascinated by the clearly dilated pupils. She loosened her grip in the hair, letting her fingers slide through and out of it, rubbing the strong back gently. She was deeply moved by what she'd seen in the smaller girl's eyes and she'd never forget it. _Thank you for letting me know I'm something._

Quinn smiled bashfully, encircling Brittany's waist with her arms. The gentle fragrance of Brittany's skin and their combined post-coital bliss was incredibly soothing and she once more hid her face away in the nook of the lighter blonde's neck, the dark and pale blonde strands intermingling with each other and tickling her face. The taller girl rubbed her cheek gently against the top of her head and for a moment she felt safer and happier than she'd ever been before. And while she knew this was not something meant to last, that one day Brittany would return in a pair of loving, copper-skined arms, she would take every bit of this that she could. Involuntarily squeezing her a bit more tightly and if possible, closer, she murmured her last few words almost inaudibly before falling asleep.

_"I love you..."_


End file.
